


Stay in Bed

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: After stealing the covers at night, Sam requests that you keep him warm





	

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t want to get out of bed this morning, so I wrote this drabble on my phone.

You appreciated those moments, that feeling of being warm and cuddly underneath the covers once you first wake up. With a quick glance to your side, you saw Sam, still deep in slumber, the covers barely covering his ample frame. Seems there was a reason why you felt so cozy - you hogged all the blankets. Oops.

You sat up in bed, taking the blankets that you unintentionally stole and attempted to drape them over Sam. That’s when he began to stir.

“Morning,” you whispered as he opened his eyes and scanned what you were doing.

“Stole the covers again?” He smiled in a husky voice.

“Mmmm, have I told you how sexy you sound in the morning?” You purred.

With just woken eyes he took a moment to scan your face above his before a smirk appeared on his lips.

He moved so quick you didn’t know how you ended up on your back. That was the thing with hunters and their hidden skills, sometimes they can be so swift that you didn’t know what hit you. But when you felt that thud against your thigh as he hovered over you, you knew exactly what hit you.

The heaviness of his morning cock made you gasp, sending a sudden rush of arousal between your thighs.

“Don’t change the subject. You stole the covers, little girl.”

It made your body buzz hearing him use the term you loved in an authoritative tone.

Playing along with him, you cooed as you spread your legs apart, “I’m so sorry, I promise to be good. What can I do to make it up to you, daddy?”

His cock twitched against you then, making you ache to have him inside you.

Sam slipped between your thighs, the head of his morning cock touching your warm folds as he muttered, “Just be a good girl and keep me warm.”

He began sinking into you, slowly filling and stretching you out.

“Fuck, you feel so good in the morning, taking me all in, feels so hot, so wet,” he groaned.

“Mmmm, all for you,” you mewled.

Sam didn’t wait long before his hips began a rhythm of short, deep thrusts rubbing up against your clit.

It wouldn’t take long for you now to reach your peak, it never did with Sam. You knew he could tell you were close as he began pistoning his hips, trying to reach his release with you as  he felt you begin to tighten around him.

You held on as best you could, the rise of pleasure about to tip over.

“Come for me, little girl,” he commanded in a tight voice

Finally, you let go, an uncontrolled moan escaped your lips as you felt the burst of pleasure from your core, exploding through your body.

Waves continuing as Sam’s frantic pace stopped. You looked up to see his face, teeth bared in silence as his hips jerked up one last time, somehow pushing himself deeper into you as he cock pulsed, spilling hot white.

You stayed this way for a while, locked in with each other, feeling the quick throbbing, pumping hearts, and staggered breathing begin to calm.

Sam finally slipped out and held you against him as he spooned you, taking a quick second to pull up the covers over both of you. It was then you convinced yourself that you’d never leave this bed again all day.

 


End file.
